


It Leads to Recovery

by Ririsu



Series: Leading Ways [2]
Category: Heavenfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Service Dogs, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: The sequel to "It Leads me to you" What has happened since the first book? What happened to Andy? What will happen to you and Gs' relationship and forming child? All questions shall be answered here.





	1. Chapter 1

Whoever says recovery of any kind is easy, is a dumbass.

Depending on what recovery it is, it is _not_  easy.

It is by far the most annoying, stressful, hard to accomplish task!

You were in the hospital for 3 months learning how to walk right, stand on your own, see and tests to make sure your forming child was ok!

You hadn't even known you were pregnant till you were able to maintain consciousness and not get sleepy. G had told you, he showed you a list of all the tests they had done on you. At the bottom was the pregnancy test. You broke out in tears sobbing for hours as G held you. They had confirmed the child had magic so it was very much Gs.

The only made you sob harder.

You were at the time you were merely a month pregnant. Then add on the long weeks you had in captivity with Andy.

But now, you sat in the passenger side of Gs' car heading to your soon to be old home.

G had planned with you to move, he no longer wished to be here. 

_Not that you minded._

You both found a decent sized apartment for raising a small family. And by we, really just G who sent you picks while you lay in the hospital bed.

It even had a second story, a balcony type deal. You'd plan to put the living room up there.

G had packed and moved most of everything left in the house. Just some furniture and boxes left. But he wanted you to fully recover at home till you moved completely, he even dug up your garden and moved it to a private roof garden on the apartment rooftop, had Chara take care of it with the help of Toriel. 

He pulled into your driveway, you refused to look at the house you once shared with Andy, worried you'd trigger a panic attack, G helped you out, you were still stiff and wobbly when it comes to walking on your own so he held your arm gently.

"G, I won't break. You can hold me a bit tighter." You scold softly.

"Sorry treasure. do'wanna chance it." He chuckles and helps you up the stairs and unlocks the door. 

The moment your foot enters there is a bark and Koi trots up to you wagging his tail sniffing at your hand gently before giving a light lick, G helps you all the way to the living room. He got a small sofa from Tori to use in replacement of the couch. It was comfy.

Koi rests his head on your lap as you pet him.

"I'lbe right back, gotta surprise." G walks off up the stairs. You tilt your head confused, you really didn't want any welcome home gifts. You just focused on petting Koi till you hear foot steps down the stairs with soft pad like sounds.

Looking back to the stairs you are met with your skellie lover, and a big dog.

"G!" You gasp unsure what to think.

"Easy love, this 's yer new service dog. Stitch, gotta get use'ta each other." He walks over handing you the leash.

S-Stitch?" The dog barks.

Stitch was a pitbull. Beautiful grey coat with a white mask and neck, white front paws.

Now you loved all animals, and pits don't scare you. It was the size alone that did, he was just a tad bigger than Koi and Koi was a Tibetan Mastiff!. Sttich wagged his thin tail sniffing at you before resting his head on your lap with a soft whine for affection.

"Aww he already likes'ya." G snickered

"W-Why do we have him?" You gently pet the pits head.

"Ya PTSD. 'Memeber? I wanted him ta get use ta Koi so I brought him home to introduce ya, he'll learn ya triggers, help ya cope... I didn't want to spring him on ya so suddenly right from inside the hospital.. s-sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What happen to Koi being my service dog?" You looked up at him.

"Dumbass didn't have tha attention span needed fer it." He sighs and pets the Mastiffs head earning a happy bark.

"How old is Stitch?" 

"4. He's got some service years on his coat, had 5 elderly owners in need'a his service. Like I said, once he gets use to ya he'll be better fer ya. Got training sessions for you 2 lined up for this month, they'll come here, nothing soon. Near the end of the month."

You take in this information looking at the pit.

"Since he'is basically a vet, they just wan'ta get him use to you, yer needs. No long term trainin."

You nod. "D-Does he... work as a guard dog?" You mumble. You know Koi was trained once you moved in after your divorce You say the word and Koi will go for the throat. But since Stitch will be with you more out in public...

"Yes. He has his own word to attack. He goes from service dog to guard dog in a fraction of a second." He hands you a folded piece of paper, you take it and open it.

It was the saying to change Stitchs' personality. You put it down once memorizing it. "Ok."

You feel something touch your forehead looking up you realized G kissed it softly. "Now how's pizza sound for dinner?" He smirks grabbing his phone.

"Anything that isn't hospital food is ok with me." The dogs bark as if agreeing with you and got in for more pets.

"Go ahead an' relax, I will order." He hands you the remote to the small tv he had stolen from Chara since the bigger is in the apartment.

"Welcome home treasure." He says as he puts the phone to his ear and goes into the kitchen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Boop." You blink in shock, bleeping out your tongue going cross eyed to look at your nose to see a dash of pastel orange icing on it.

"Wha-" With no warning G moves over once more and licks the icing off with a smirk and pulls away.

"G!" You squeak wiping your nose with a whine.

"Sorry treasure, could't help it. Ya we'r zoning out'gain." He goes back to icing the cake.

"Sorry...." You mumble following his lead.

"No worries, long as yer doin ok." He pats your head focused on the baked treat.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm ok." You mumbled softly.

"'M glad. Don'need mah baby mamma sick'r something." He snickers going back to icing the brownies.

You flush at that. _Mamma._ Instinctively you put a had on your stomach. It was still to early for you to have a bump, but knowing you had a child growing in you, that was something you hadn't thought about before. Sure you'd love to have kids someday after you were married, you never thought you'd have them before.

It was a happy accident though.

Hybrid babies were common these days. Long since monsters came into this world and soulmates ended up actually existing, though they had a high chance of being male. Female hybrids do exist, but males are more common for some reason, scientists are still trying to figure out why. Honestly you were hoping for a girl, just to be that odd couple that has a girl, but you are happy either way.

"What's the chance of our child being human?" You look up at G as he ices the cake he stops and hums before looking at you. "Treasure, i's a hybrid eitha way, ain't gonna be'hundred percent human."

"No I mean looking human." You puffed your cheeks.

"Oh. No idea, this'll be tha first human/skeleton monster hybrid." He shrugs.

"What!?" You screech "What do you mean first!?" You start to panic. The first!? First is never good with children there would be no books on how to care for it, no medical books  either and they are still discovering things about hybrid babies just the other day they found elemental children are easily prone to certain diseases based on the of their element. A water elemental can easily get a cold, a fire  elemental can get a fever but can withstand till a certain temperature.

"Dove!" G taps you out of your panicked thoughts with his hands on your shoulders looking you over worried, Stitch was even by your side he had been tapping at your legs, hitting at you knees gently once he saw you were back to normal he wagged his tail and licked your hand, you pet him to show you are ok. Even without the training he knows how to help you.

_Still taking those training lessons next week._

"Easy doll." G looked you over still a bit worried.

"I-I'm fine.." You mumble softly.

"Let'me explain so we can avoid another attack." He sighs pulling you into a gently hug, your hands go to his chest listening to his soul hum behind his ribs. 

"Skeleton monsters, er... well we're close to extinction. My bra'ther and I er the only ones left. Not that there was many to begin with, so since i's just us, not many skeleton monster hybrids." He explains. Petting your head softly.

You nod with a soft ok and relax against him. Stitch is heard trotting out of the kitchen back to the living room.

"Don'worry, I'll be here ta help. And I took care'a Pap so I got a rough idea of how it works." He reassures you. With a kiss to your forehead he pulls away.

"An'ya know the minute that kid's born, Toriel is gonna be aall over it. She can babysit so you'an I can have some alone time." He smirks and turns back to the cake.

"I am still getting some hybrid baby books... just in case." You mumble, he nods.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

"Damn thi'shit is hella expensive." G grumbles looking over a vast number of cribs.

"Well what did you think babies were cheap!?" Chara shouts next to him.

"Why the hell not!? monster babies don't need that much!" G argues butting heads with the knife skilled human.

"You are so stupid! First you knock her up and now you bitch about the expense!?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was one time!"

"One time was enough to put a bun in her oven!"

"Come on you two, stop fighting." Toriel sighs watching the two bicker.  "And no swearing in public." She scolds the skeleton who scuffs crossing his arms and starts taking pictures of some of the cribs sending them to his mate.

"If the child leans more towards its monster traits, it won't need as much as a pure human child." The ex queen explained looking over some curtains just across from the cribs.

"I hope i'does. Just so we don'waste so much money on it." G scuffs again.

"Idiot... Wait you're loaded!" Chara points at him with a glare.

"Yeah so what, didn't tell'er that.... yet." He turns his head over to scowl at the human

"G!" Toriel shouts causing the skeleton to flinch and turn to her. "What?"

"You haven't told her about your finances!? That would ease her mind on the cost of having the child!"

"Yeah dumbass!" Chara shouts.

"It never came up.." He shrugs kicking his foot out a bit and pocketing his phone. 

"You have to tell her. Have you told her anything about the underground?" She asked walking over to G with a raised brow.

"N-No... she never asked. Figured she don'care." He shrugs again scratching the back of his neck.

"You have to tell her, that is a part of who you are. It can help you two bond over... what happened." She sighs looking him over.

G frowns and kicks his foot again pocketing his hands. "I-I'll think'bout it." He sighs.

"Good. Now when ya going to pop the question?" Chara leans over at him

"What question?" He looks over at him confused.

"Purpose! Ask her to marry you!? Sheesh I know your skull is empty but you can't be that dense!" Chara knocks on his skull earning a hand slap from G.

"Marry me!? You humans'er so complicated!" G shoves Chara away. "Why do I hafta marry? Why can't I just mark'er.."

"G." Toriel speaks, her tone a bit harsh, but yet soft. G flinches and looks up at his queen.

"Humans are complicated, yes, but when you truly wish to be with someone, you do all you can to make them happy. If marriage is something (Y/N) wants you  must respect that, and I am sure she will be ok with you marking her in the traditional monster way in return. You must talk to her about all this though, do not leave her in the dark any longer. Come clean, with everything." 

G nods slowly, she smiles and heads back to the curtains leaving him and Chara to look over some baby monitors next.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

"This one is so cute! And this one had such pretty colors! But this on with the ribbons has my heart! Oh I have no idea what one I'd want..." G watched you look over all the pictures of the cribs he sent. You were sitting on the couch, Stitch at your fit, Koi on the recliner, G sat next to you watching you light up at all the pictures as you rumble on about this and that with the cribs.

"What one did you like G?" You hand him the phone so he can show you. He blinks away his daydream and takes the phone looking it over before showing the redwood crib with the forsets scenes carved into its wood, trees, bunnies and deer and bushes lined all over it, It had a few pastel blue ribbons tied to the bottom of the legs. "This." He hands the phone back to you.

"Oh nice pick! I love it too. The carvings look so nice." You smile looking it over. "To bad I couldn't see it in person." You frown a bit, G puts his arm around you and pull you to him. "No worries Treasure. You can next time when we go to buy whatever crib you want." He smirks.

"It's pricey though...." You mumble snuggling into his chest.

He stiffened at the mention of money.

"I'm sure in a few paychecks I could afford it though... Maybe I can ask for some extra work when I get back and make enough to get the crib and some clothes.." You mumble, scheming away

Since you were hospitalized your boss of course gave you paid leave, but you felt horrible over it. Your coworkers visited often and gave you the scoops of the day at work, nothing much changed. 

"Babe, stop." G sighs you do as told looking at him with an adorable head tilt. "Huh?"

"We don't need to worry about money."

"What do you mean? I know human children are really expensive. Monsters not so much, so hybrid will be.. I guess in the middle? Either way it is still a lot. I can save up for the big things, like the crib, but then we need to figure out if we need to get diapers... if we do we'd have to stock up, kids grow so we'd need diapers as it grows so they fit."

You ramble before G shuts you up with a soft kiss.

When he pulls away he sighs. "Babe.... I'm filthy rich."

You blink.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

He nods. "We used gold as a currency in the underground, so when we traded it in for money, monsters ended up being pretty rich. Some more than others. I saved up a bunch since I barely bought anything underground. We have enough to care for the kid."

.

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell me!? I have been worried sick all day thinking about all the costs it will take for the kid!" You cried out.

'Sorry. I's just... I don'know ok." He sighs "I'm used ta bein around monsters so they already know, but havin ta tell people how much I have, jus'seems useless and a bit personal's all. I didn'mean ta hide it from ya just didn't deem it to important. But now ya know." He watches your expression, your eyes a bit watery, cheeks puffed out in aggravation. "How much do you have total!?" You sniffle.

Man he really didn't know how bad you were worrying over the finances of taking care of your unborn child.

He felt horrible not noticing.

"In ma'bank I have close to 3 million. In ma wallet I have $200 in cash." He confesses. The tears run down your cheeks, He brushes them with his thumb with a frown.

"We can live off that so easily.... why didn't.. I don't understand...." You frown.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

The money was no longer an issue, but what else was G hiding?

Just a few days after he confess he was loaded you were ready to get into training Stitch. It shouldn't take long, he already reacted to any panic attacks you had, but they still wanted to make sure he could help.

They teach you various tasks for him, such as block, pressure therapy, he has a few alert tasks. like going to G if you have an attack he can't get you out of.

He also has interruption tasks to stop your panic attacks.

Each task took about an hour for you to learn it, Stitch was right on the mark with all of them and preformed correctly, it was just on your end you needed to learn them. You still weren't to confident to go out knowing all these tasks, even knowing Stitch would do just fine receiving them and obeying with no hesitation.

The trainers left some treats to give him, and a number to call if needed.

You would practice the block. Luckily Koi caught on and helped.

He would bark, non threateningly and walk towards you, with one word Stitch got in front or to the side, where ever you needed him he obeyed. He did the same with G. One moment he and G would be on great terms petting, playing getting fed treats, then you tell him to block he would instantly trot over to you and get in the way even if G wasn't doing anything. You didn't do it often, just a few times to make sure the training stuck well.

With pressure therapy you'd just be laying down or sitting somewhere and set the task, Stitch would hop onto your lap. Well not really, but he would set his paws over you so his chest was resting on your leg, or if you laid down and had a bad panic attack he would get next to you, laying his paws on your chest and head on your shoulder. He wouldn't get up till you showed him you were ok. Or till G got there and ordered him off, but even then Stitch would stay next to you watching.

He did well anytime you worked on the training.

 

You were fully ready to go out with Stitch. _Time to do some baby shopping._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea WHAT I am doing with Gs' accent, but it is now a thing. Suffer with me! xD
> 
> Also let me know if you prefer these longer updates. (Longer as in length of reading... n-not waiting length...)


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" G spits out nearly choking on his coffee.

"Marriage." Toriel repeats.

"Didn'we just talk 'bout this when I was baby shoppin!? Why bring i'up again!?" G glared at the elder queen.

The had taken the day to hang out at a coffee shop a while, just catching up and planning things here and there.

"Yes but I was talking to Alphys the other day, she reminded me of some things I have merely forgotten to mention last we saw each other." Toriel sipped her tea before looking G over with a sigh. "It left my mind, you and (Y/N) have to bond before the child starts to form." Her look was of worry, and behind that she knew how strange of a conversation this was.

"B-bondin?" G stuttered shyly.

That word alone was a sacred word among monsters. Soul bonding is the one shear way to be truly intimate with your mate. It is more intense and intimate, more so than marriage itself. You see everything your mate is, you see their past, how they feel about certain things, you see it all. 

And in return they see the same about you.

Pure intimacy. 

"Alphys mentioned, hybrids, like pure blooded monsters need a source of magic to feed off of. Most times if the carrying parent is a monster, the child will feed of of their magic. But since (Y/N) is human, she has no magic to feed off of. Bonding with her will link to them both and they will both feed of your own magic. You are strong enough to have them both feed of you." She explained softly.

"Sheeesh ya make it seem like the'r parasites." He sighs staring down at his black coffee.

"You know that is not my intention." Toriel sighs. "You have to do it before the child forms, or it will take even more magic from you during the bond and you know what that could do to you."

"I know... Just... we haven'been datin a year yet, that's to soon fer a proposal... least in human standards. They wait least 2 years ta 5." He looked up at the queen.

"I am aware. But G, she is your soulmate, she was destined only for you, she won't turn you down if you explain. I have seen the way she looks at you, she is helplessly, deeply in love with you. Just explain this with her, make plans and form the bond." Toriel stood, paying for her drink. "I shall see you later, and I will be checking in." She gives him a soft motherly smile and leaves.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

"Aww this is so cute!" You exclaim looking over baby clothes. Stitch by your side watching you closely, in his black and baby blue service dog vest, leash wrapped around your wrist gently and the end held in your hand. You show G the "Daddys #1 Fan" Shirt with adoration. He chuckles and takes it. "They better be." He smirks before grabbing another with Mommy on it before putting it in the shopping cart.

You had taken a few months to get use to shopping, or even being out in public with Stitch. First it was a simple walk around town, avoiding anything place where you and Andy had been, a place with deep rooted memories that may cause triggers in you and cause an attack. You only had 5 attacks while out on a walk, Stitch responded well, he tapped at your knee with light whining like noise to pull you from the panic attack. He kept his gorgeous little brown eyes on you fully when out, sniffing at things and pulling you away from anything he felt might be an issue.

And the town was heavily service animal friendly. Lucky you.

After getting use to the walks, you started in getting use to shopping with Stitch.

Once again he was perfect and here you were now.

"Oh G look!" You pick something off the rack and show him. It was a baby onesie, black and decorated with cartoon bones. "Oh and this one!" You pick up another, a black one with the look of a skeleton on it, actually cartoon bones lined up with the torso, waist, arms and legs of a skeleton.

"Treasure, the chances of'the kid bein an'ctual skeleton are high." He chuckles as you puff your cheeks.

You slowly lift a cow onesie and he points the the cart. "Put it in." His socket flashed a heart, his love for cows coming back 10 fold. You obey with a soft giggle. "Maybe we should live on a farm, own some cows." You snicker and head towards the diapers and such.

"Maybe one day." He stayed nearby following you. He had already ordered the crib so everything else was clothes, food items and food dishes as well as a swing and toys, but you agreed to just focus on clothes and maybe some toys.

"Hey we should get some of this." G points to puzzle toys. You stop and look. 

"Why those?" You tilt your head.

"Monsters love puzzles. Papyrus basically grew up with them."

"Ok. We can get some. But no rubix cubes!" You glare as he slowly puts the cube back down. "Ok, cube's out... but why?"

"Hate those things. I always got 6 sides but the center square was always a different color. Don't ask me how." He snickers and grabs some wood puzzles with big pieces so they don't choke if trying to put it in their mouth.

"So, I was thinkin," G starts as you roam around the store looking. "Ya wanna go on a trip?" He askes.

"A trip?" You tilt your head.

"Yeah, I figured once the kids'here, we will be spendin our time with them. Nothin wron'with that, but, it will be hard ta get some alone time even with the others willin ta baby sit. Thought we could go somewhere you'd like ta go. Maybe somewhere you've wanted ta visit fer a while, out of country if ya want."

"Uh... um.." You flush at the thought. He looks at you curiously.

"Um.. I-I don't know... h-how long are you thinking on being on the trip?" You mumble softly heading to the cash register, there was a line so you told Stitch to sit with your hand, open palm up was the proper sign and you were actually happy you got it right cause he obeyed watching you. You actually do pet his head softly as a reward since the treats were in the car by mistake, you had forgotten them.

"I was thinkin a week. Just you'n me."

"C-Could we really go anywhere?" You mumble shyly.

"Course."

You were still trying to get use to the fact your mate is rich.

"C-Could.. um... Y-Yakushima." You mutter as the line slowly thins.

"Yak-a wha?" G questions looking at you with a soft socket.

"Y-Yakushima... i-it's a place in japan, a-a hotel on an island... s-saw a youtuber get to go, it was so pretty and... j-just japan in general has such a fascinating culture to me.. We could go to the penis shrine, or suicide forest, Harajuku.. Shibuya." You list off a few things.

"I don'understand any of those words, but if that's what ya want I am all in love."

You heart thumps in joy at that as you put the items on the counter. "Ok, my passport should still be good for the trip. But what about Koi? Can Chara watch him while we are gone?" You think. Stitch would have to come with you, but since Koi isn't a service dog...

"'M sure Chara can watch him, and I can'ask Asgore bout any technicalities, he visited Japan not to long ago." He grabs the bags after paying for he items and heads to the car with you. Stitch right by your side.

"Can Toriel come and water my garden too?" You ask as the car comes into view. "Yep, she'd love too." He starts putting the bags in as you open the bag door for Stitch who jumps in and with you signal, pointing down he lays down across the back sit, you undo the leash before getting in with him. G follows suit and starts to car. You relax and chat on the way home.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

"A private jet?" You look at G packing your bags from the trip. He nods. "Yeah, Asgore said we could use it. He also pulled some strings ta get Stitch a temporary ID as a service dog so we'll be able to take him anywhere ya need him, or mostly everywhere. Like stores and such. They follow the same rules here for the most part." He explained petting said dog who was chewing on a bone watching you.

"I thought getting a certified temporary ID took weeks." You stat.

"It does, but Asgore is the king'a monsters, he used that to his advantage." He shrugs.

"I don't like that." You puff out your lips in a pout of sorts.

"Yeah but now we don' have ta wait so long. He said just think of it as a gift, since ya so nice to monsters." G walks over and kissed your forehead softly.

Honestly you wish he would stop doing that. You missed his touches and kisses. Since being home he barely touches you, thinking he may break you, or scare you. This trip is very much needed in your opinion. You had been stressing over getting an ID for Stitch since the laws on traveling to Japan with a service dog are strict specially on mental illness disability service dogs. But with the ID it will be seen as a normal citazins service dog and you shouldn't have to much trouble with it.

"Are ya existed to go?" G asked tossing Koi his toy down the hall. The boy bounces down the hall after it skidding a bit.

"Yes. I always wanted a go, I was even saving up but... A-andy always took the money for gambling" You mutter folding a shirt and putting it into the suitcase. 

"Well know we're goin, can't stop now." 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

You stare at the jet overly intimidating. It was a basic private jet, you know nothing about other than it is a giant flying contraption that shouldn't even exist.

"You ok doll?"

"Nope."

You feel him gently grab your hand. "It's ok love. I'm'ere with you." He reassures before leading you up the stairs, the grip on your bag tightens, Stitch walks ahead of you since the stairs are thin, once on he waits for you. When you are on you quickly put your bag down and sit holding Stitch to you a bit tightly, he moves and puts his paws on your lap before resting his chest over your lap as a means of pressure so you know he is there. You pet him then hold him close as everything gets set to go. G sets everything down and sits in front of you letting you do what you felt you needed to feel safe.

He watched closely just in case though. Giving words of comfort to you best he can as you slowly calm down.

The pilot lets you know he is starting up and about to take off, it would be about a 4 hour flight, but the weather was nice so no complications.

That last bit helped a lot. Knowing no storms were in the way, you'd be safe.

But being thousands of miles in the air is still horrifying.

Once off the ground Stitch stayed close till he knew you were ok. G took his shift at that point and kept you company, chatting you up to keep your attention.

"So... can you tell me about the underground?" You asked softly as some food is put in front of you. You still had 2 hours to go, it was lunch time, the staff gave you menus which surprised you. You kinda felt out of place, everything was fancy like for royals and all proper.  But the food was simple, a burger and fries for G, and a few pieces of pizza, the staff ate the rest of it which you didn't mind. 

"What ya wan to know?" G looked at you popping a fry behind his teeth.

"We can start with where you lived. If you want." You took a bite of pizza, saucy and so nice and cheesy. 

"Alright. Place called Snowdin, tiny town, snow everywhere. Paps'n I lived ina cabin, pine trees everywhere. Snowed all the time, Grillbyz was there too. To'r right was the Ruins. Ta the left, Waterfall. Paps'n I use to build snowmen, he set out puzzles for any humans'n worked his ass off to be a royal guard. 'S how he met Undyne."

"He wanted to be a royal guard?" You tilt your head as he nods popping in another fry.

"Yep. It was'a massive goa'a his, he wanted ta protect the monsters from any bad humans, aaaaand he wanted the reputation that came with it." He explains.

"Wish I had that kinda motivation." You mumble sipping your drink "What about you? What were you doing in the underground?"

G stiffens mid bite of his burger, you could almost see the formulas behind his sockets as he tries to process and come up with an answer.

"G, you can be honest, I won't get mad." You reassure.

"I was sleeping around..." He confesses softly biting the food and chewing.

You nearly choked on you bite of food and stare at him before clearing your throat and nodding. "Ok... should have seen that one coming."

"Wha's that mean?" He narrows his sockets playfully.

"You're very attractive G. I assumed you were a player or a horn dog before accepting me as your mate." You could see a faint glow of pastel yellow on the monsters cheeks when you called him attractive.

"I-I mean.. j-just gave me something ta do really..." He muttered.

"Some one, ya mean." He gave you a look that made you giggle.

He rolls his eyes.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

The 2 hours left after you two ate you both cuddled and watched a movie, Stitch laying over both your laps sound asleep, you wanted a comedy, so Flubber with Robin Williams was what you picked. It was amazing, you ended up falling asleep on Gs' shoulder a little over half way and woke to the plane landing and G stretching in his seat with a yawn.

Sitting up you watched as the plane came to a stop, the vast sights of trees meet your view as the staff left and got your bags together in the car provided for you 3.

"Ready ta get this trip started?" G yawned out standing.

You nod as Stitch jumps down and stretches too.

You were so ready for this adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel: www.youtube.com/watch?v=aO6vM-_KMI4

 

You watched the trees pace by as you were driven through the island of Yakushima to your hotel.

Asgore had pulled some strings for you and G to stay at Sankara Hotel & Spa, it was on Yakushima Island and was rated as a very nice semi luxurious hotel. You hoped it wasn't to much, you like the simpler things, but you didn't want to turn down the Kings offer and here you were now.

You pulled up to the building, it was so ethereal to you. Really looked way out of your league. G got out of the van followed by Stitch and you, the staff bowed politely as others grabbed your bags. A nice lady lead you to the counter for your room keys and talked about the history of the hotel a bit, all with a nice smile. She let you see the pool, it was so vast, even a canopy like bed on the side that looked so soft and comfy.

The view of the ocean was breath taking, clear skies and bright blue rolling waves. So soothing to you, Stitch sat down next to you panting faintly as he looked around at the new territory. 

"I will go make sure your room is ready before taking you, go look around if you'd like." The women said gesturing around before leaving, her accent was easy to hear and calm.

"So how ya like it so far Treasure?" G asked sitting at one of the tables.

"Like I am way below this level of luxury." You admit turning to him with a pat to the Pits head.

"Yeah me too." He chuckles and points to the canopy like bed "I'm so goin ta crash on that at least once before we leave."

"Can I join?" You walk over and sit next to him.

"Course." He smirks "Even room for Stitch." The dog barks in agreement. 

"Ya jet lagged?" He leans back in his chair as he takes in the sight.

"A little.. c-can we nap once we get in the room?" You ask shyly staring at your lap.

You knew he was existed to take this trip, you didn't want to ruin your first day here for a nap if he wanted to do something.

"Course doll. My skull feels heavy, barely can keep ma sockets open." He waves his hand, you smile, a nap sounds great curled up against him sound asleep, and Asgore said the beds were so wonderfully comfy, like laying on a cloud.

A fluffy goat monster who has the softest fur in the world, saying a bed was like a cloud.

_They must be good._

"Depending on when we wake up, what do you want to do?" G asks as a staff member comes over with drinks.

You thank him softly as he leaves with a nod and soft smile.

"I have a feeling we will be sleeping a while so we might not be able to go to the mainland. So maybe we can stay here and do something." You take a sip. It was light on your taste buds but had such great fruit flavor.

"K. I am sure they have things we can do." He hums and takes a sip. "Huh, better than I thought." He hums you nod in agreement and take another sip.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

When you were shown your room you had explored it, letting Stitch off the leash when you did, it was such a lovely small building. The view of the woods in the huge double sliding doors with single full body windows on either side. They had drove 2 carts, leaving one for you and G to use, they said you can take it back to the main building anytime, if you needed anything call.

Stitch made himself comfy on the big sofa facing an unused fire place, G got his bowls ready in the small kitchen and his favorite chew toy.

"G can we take a bath sometime?" You ask looking at the nice bathroom, a shower head, and a giant tub that you both could fit in.

"Course darlin. Nap first though." He snickers pulling back a curtain like door to show the bedroom. The bags had all been put in the room he went through them looking for something comfy to nap in.

You enter and go through yours but he stops you, sliding his hand around your stomach before turning you he lifts you by your ass and shoves you back onto the plush bed with a soft _thwump_ and a light chuckle from him as he looked down at you.

You hair sprawled out like a halo, arms above your head, a confused adorable expression upon your face. He smirks and pulls his jacket off, dropping it to the floor, and pulling off his shirt.

You gasps faintly, it had been a while since you had seen him bare.

"G?" His name leaves your lips in a hushed whisper.

He grabs the hem of your tights and slowly tugs them down never breaking eye contact with you making your face flush.

As the flesh of your legs is shown to him he trails butterfly kisses along your thighs, knees down to your ankles and he tugs the tights off, tossing them behind him, he trails kisses back up your body.

Over your clothed heat, lifting your loose baggy shirt and over your stomach where he peppers it in light kisses, a soft smile on his face before trailing up once more.

Pulling the shirt over your chest, he unclasp your bra, kissing your cleavage before lifting you with phantasmal hands and pulling your shirt and bra off.

He nips your neck once your body is shown to him he nips your neck and kisses you softly, you melt instantly, body flush and warm.

It had been so long since you two had any intimacy. 

He was scared he'd hurt you, or cause you to panic.

And you too, you were, at first, worried you'd end up curled up in on yourself hyperventilating at the thought or feel of his touch. But he had gone so slow, taking his time getting you use to his touch now, you weren't worried.

You wanted. _Needed._ Him.

You whimper when he pulls away.

"Sorry dove. Gotta little carried away." He confessed, his breath fans your face.

"It felt nice." You mutter, eyes lidded. You bring a leg around the back of his thigh pulling him a bit closer.

"Oh?" He smirks with a raised brow, his hands moving to your sides, giving slight squeezes.

"It'as been a while... Just.. don'wanna scare ya." He nuzzles under your chin with a light purr.

"I'm fine, I want you G. Please." You plead not breaking your hushed tone. 

"Fuck I want ya too Treasure." He bites into your neck again, just a tad harsher than before forcing your body to arch and a shocked gasp to pass your lips.

You can feel him smirk against your flesh as he sucks along the bite, hands moving down and around he cups your ass with a squeeze as the phantom hands come back and tug at your panties, you spread your thighs a bit before squeezing them together stopping them from removing the fabric, being playful you move a hand down and coil one hand around Gs' ribs, which ever you can grab first as the other digs your nails into his very shoulder blade, he stiffens with a grunt.

A rip is heard and you shiver as your heat is exposed to the cold of the room.

"G!" You yelp "My panties!"

"I'll buy ya new ones." He growls out as his hand leaves your ass to rub at your folds.

With another arch of your back a finger slides in.

You forgot how ridged and rough his phalanges were. Your walls shake around him at the intrusion, it had been so long even the deepest part of you forgot how good this felt.

He added another finger, to the knuckle before pumping them, his head moved to your chest, tugging at a nipple, sucking and rolling it in his teeth as you became a panting mess, fingers gripping at everything an anything, twitching below and around him.

Your toes curl into the bed sheets, legs stretching out and coiling back in.

His thumb moves to circle your clit in tight, fast circles as you beg for a release. 

"Come on doll, I wanna see that pretty little expression a'yers again.~" He purrs right into your ear as your hips jerk and buck against him.

You bite your bottom lip only for him to kiss you to get your to stop.

You deepen the kiss nails dug into his shoulders and down his very back gaining a growl as he adds another phalange, he bends his fingers in a come heather motion as he pumps them to the knuckle, you arch with a gasp but he swallows it when he deepens the kiss and keeps it up.

Your hips buck and roll as he grow close, the knot in your stomach tightens before you cry into his mouth, your juice flow out along his fingers soaking him, it drips down to the sheets. He pulls away with a smirk "Good girl." He pecks your cheek slowly pulling out his fingers, he wipes them between the sheets before licking them a bit with a content hum at the taste.

_Fuck he nearly creamed himself just at the taste._

It had been far to long since he took you.

His pants were horribly tight, he moves off the bed, the sound of him undoing his buckle is all that is heard, you watch him with lidded eyes as his pants and beat fall with a soft thud. 

He crawls back on the bed, hovering over you a bit, still worried he'd cause a panic attack if he was right above you.

You mew when you feel his length rub at your inner thigh. "Ya want me baby?~" He purrs into your ear, tangling his fingers with yours gently, you merely nod lifting your hips to meet his. 

He pulled away a bit with a playful smirk. "Ya gotta use ya words." He chuckles.

With no hesitation, your body couldn't take it anymore, it was to long. "I need you G! p-please I need your fat cock so deep ins-inside me I can't walk tomorrow!" Your face flushes a deep red after as you look up ate him.

He lost it.

With one quick movement he was sheathed inside you, cock pulsing heavily against your tight walls.

Your free hand went around his neck, nails dug into his shoulder as you both let out moans of bliss.

He didn't move, just enjoying the warmth between your legs, _oh fuck he missed that feeling._

You whimper in need after a few moments trying to grind your plush hips against him for friction. He took the hint and pulled away only to slam back in.

You choked on air with each thrust but couldn't care less as he picked up his pace.

His head rest in the crook of your neck as his hands gripped at whatever, your sides, your thighs back to your hips then under and around to grab at your soft ass.

He held them there a long while as he piston his hips against yours.

Hitting as deep as he could then some. 

You were a blissed mess wrapped around him, face and ears flushed red, shinning eyes lidded as you watched him, mouth open like a fish as you moaned and panted his name in that sweet voice.

It was a song he was addicted to, and nearly forgot how it sounded.

He lifts your hips up a bit, legs tangled around his back as he bucks, he rolls his hips around for more friction as you twist and turn your head in pleasure.

The knot builds in your stomach but you didn't want to stop yet.

You cry his name like a mantra as he nips along your body.

Marking you up, no where to obvious since you were still going out tomorrow.

But he marked up your chest in love bites and deep hickeys.

His hands left light bruises on your hips and ass but he knew you wouldn't care.

That was something about you that only he knew, _you loved seeing his marks on your body._

He was shocked at first. After your first session you were lightly bruised, when you woke the next day after your bath he caught you through out the day looking in mirrors at the marks.

He hadn't called you out, till your next love making, when he hesitated to deepen the already marked areas, but you confessed you liked it.

Now here you two were again.

Tangled up in each other focused on pleasure as the feeling of your release builds.

He hits that one spot that sends you over, but you fight a little while.

Your voice rises till you snap and arch fully off the bed, toes curled eyes tearing up, vision going white as you cum, milking his cock for all it was worth, he keeps bucking chasing his own release.

You were overstimulated but couldn't care tears ran down your cheeks as you watch his face scrunch up, sockets closed tight before he grunts, biting at your neck once more and heavy spurt after warm spurt shoots into your tunnels coating thickly.

He rides his high before stilling.

You both bath in the afterglow panting softly, holding each other, he slowly pulls out, forcing a soft mew from you, he rolls you both over, away from the wet spot and lay there.

"Shit." He chuckles with a breathy pant.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." You giggle resting your head on his chest, watching the soul below his ribs that glowed brightly, he smirks and kisses the top of your head.

"That, you are indeed Treasure." He yawns, you follow suit and yawn cutely.

"Nap." He pats your ass gently.

You nod slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has a new name!  
> I mentioned this ont he Discord server (Link below) But I am going by this from now on. I didn't sync with Kanimay for some reason, it was a really old name when I originally made a deviantart and I feel since I am really starting to dive into both writing and digital art, I needed a new name to go by. So Ririsu is born!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/jTpfNp


	5. Chapter 5

"G!" G! Look!" You gasp in joy, said skeleton looks up from the other side of the rack with a raise brow "What is it?" He questions looking you over a bit worried.

You pull something off the rack and bring it up to your ear, chains dangled down and on the ends 2 strawberry earrings hung, bright pink with green leaves atop them. "Aren't these cute!?" You smile brightly at him he chuckles and nods. "Yeah Treasure, as sweet as'ya." He moves around the shelf to you and looks over all the earrings.

It was your 2nd day in Japan, you had both slept in and when you woke the next day you agreed on a shopping spree for the both of you.

You hit brand stores first, they always caught you at the door with their cute items.

So far you had gotten some cute skirts and jeans, and a nice pastel blue blouse, G had gotten some nice shoes and a new sweater, he had teleported it to the hotel room so you wouldn't have to carry it everywhere.

" _Like no way is that **G?**_ " A sassy voice speaks from next to you, you look over to see a purple cat and an what you assume to be an alligator but a lighter green color.

"Like it is! Bratty look!" The cat points, the alligator turns her head from a clothes rack and gasps. 

"GG!" She shouts happily her and the cat walk over and pull the skeleton into a hug. He grunts being pressed into their chests, if he didn't need to breath you would be worried. 

"It has like been so long!" They both exclaim as you watch. Stitch sat next to you muzzle pressed into your knuckles watching them.

G pushes away from him gasping for air oddly enough and looks at them a bit flushed "Y-Yeah hi." He pulled away, they had let him go he backs up next to you.

"What are ya doing here big guy?" The alligator asks. They were dressed with pastel clothes, kinda like a Harajuku look.

"Here with'mah mate." He puts an arm around your shoulder, the look at you blinking before gasping and holding their hands together gushing. 

"He found her!" They cheer, G gave a deadpan like look, not amused.

"You two done..?" He scowls, they calm down and look back over before holding your free hand.

"How long have you like been together!?"

"Like are you married yet!?"

"Do you like have kids!?"

"He better be nice to you!" They blast question after question you were overwhelmed.

"Easy ya two." He growls and tugs you back against his chest. "Don'be so nosy."

"We can't help it! We like were so worried when like we surfaced and soulmates like turned out to be real." The cat puffs up glaring at him.

"U-Uh G.. are you g-going to introduce me?" You tilt your head looking at him. He gives you a ~~_"Do I have to"_~~ kinda look before sighing.

"Treasure, meet Bratty," He gestures to the alligator "an'Catty." He points to the cat. They both wave with smiles. "We sorta hung out in'the underground a lot." He mumbles.

"And like before you ask, like no we never dated."  Bratty states.

"We just like drank a lot and partied." Catty snickers.

"So like how are you?" They both say in unison looking at G.

"'M good. We'r on a small vacation." He puts his arm around your shoulder. They both gasp and mutter how adorable that is.

"So like how long you two been an item?" Bratty giggles gushing over you two.

"Almost a year." He states.

"Aww how cuute!~ Huh I know! How about we all hang out like for a while? Bratty and I like have a few hours before work, like we'd love to show you around some adorable stores." Catty offers all existed, G looks at you as if asking with his expression. 

You hum in thought before nodding. "That would be nice. You could embarrass G and tell me stories about him." They both gasp before leading you around the store, G follows with a scowl, already dreading the stories they may tell you.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

"Oh, look at this (Y/N)!" Catty calls from the other side of the rack holding up a nice light brown sweater with a heart hole in the middle of it. "It's big, like roomie, you could wear it once like the baby bump starts." She suggest. 

"It's adorable.... though I sorta.. planned to wear Gs' clothes when it starts, they are baggy enough.." You shyly admit.

"Aww! That is like so cute, but what if you need to go out and stuffs, you like wouldn't want to wear his things, you should look nice rocking the bump girl." Bratty giggles looking at a cute dress her size.

"I-I suppose." You flush and look at the sweater once more, it really was nice. And with Fall around the corner you'd need warmer clothes. A light brown would look nice. "Gimme." You make grabby hands at it, Catty giggles and hands it to you. "Here ya go hun." You put it in your cart, G was stand behind you on his phone, but his hand was in yours so you knew he was there.

He gave his opinion once and a while if you asked, and commented on things that were said. 

"Oh G look!" You gush looking at food themed earrings.

He looks up and over he chuckles. The other two come over curiously and gush with you.

You hold some up to you ear and look in the provided mirror. Some where drink, little coffee cups and cups of tea. There was a popcorn bucket with little bits of popcorn, a bag of ramen, various candies, even tacos, pizza and beer.

"Ya should get some. They'd look nice." He comments holding up some gummy bear ones. They came in pink, blue and green. "$800 yen. Tha's about 10 bucks right? Not bad... good quality too." He looks it over.

The other girls giggle then lift something up, you glance over and snicker "Hey GG~" Catty purrs with his hated pet name from her. He sighs and looks over before flushing.

She was holding up chibi cow earrings. "Ya want her to haaave these?~" She smirks swinging the earrings side to side a bit.

G scoffs and looks away then back to the earrings, he repeats the process before snagging them and walking off. You three laugh. "Aw G come b-back~" You try to calm your laughs. Stitch licks you hand before sitting next to you.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

After you were done with the store Bratty and Catty had to leave for work, they invited you to dinner later tomorrow and were off. G had teleported your bags to the hotel room so you wouldn't have to carry them around. Hopefully no one saw, last thing you want is to freak out the staff if they were cleaning your room and all of a sudden some bags poof out of thin air.

"Now that's those 2're gone.." He sighs and puts an arm around your shoulder.

"What would you like to do next?" He looks at you, your attention was else where. He followed your gaze to see a sign, though in Japanese it had pokemon all over it and arrows pointing inside a single story building with a massive yellow "POKEMON" Sign on top.

"Do you wanna go in?" He chuckles slowly leading you over to it. You squeak shyly but nod.

Your childhood passion for the game bubbling up. 

Hopefully you don't waste another $300 on plushies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw jjjjeeeesus I meant to get this out weeks ago, I ended up typing it all out but it was so fucking long I had to break it up. I ended up typing the WHOLE FUCKING trip in one go. 
> 
> Any way here is day number 1 I guess...?
> 
> Also to have more sense on the shopping (I will go in more depth later on) check out these vids. Japan has such style and cute and just YES! I love it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFkDYhXHjPQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXGydKxVlz8


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

You stare it down with puffed cheeks. G was behind you chuckling as Stitch sniffed it.

"Dove? You ok?"

'M fine." You bite your lip looking the plush over.

It was 2 feet tall, the size of a toddler. It towered over Stitch by a whole foot.

"Ya want it. Don' hide it." He puts an arm around your shoulder looking at it.

"B-But it's-"

"We can afford it." He cuts you off.

With that said you grab it and hug it to your chest best you can.

He chuckles and gingerly takes it from you to hold it, he knew you'd be grabbing more. "Why ya like this thing so much anyway?" He looks the blue  Plesiosaurus pokemon. 

"It was my favorite when I grew up."

"Why?" He looks it over.

"Caaause it was a dinosaur." You smirk as you walk off with Stitch who sniffs at a Pumpkaboo before yipping at it. With a gently tug of his leash he sat as you looked at the shelf. It was piled with various pokemon.

Many people walk by you two, G keeps himself nearby and Stitch licks your hand once and a while as you look over the pokemon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were there for a whole 2 hours G was piled high with plushies you wanted. You carefully set the Litwick plush in a small craves that was empty near his elbow. "Ok, I am done." You smile as G kinda peaks an eye over to you. 

"Ya sure? I think ya lacking." He smirks, you tilt your head confused.

"Ya missing the rest of the store." He snickers heading to the checkout.

"Oh please, I think one of each of my favorite pokemon is enough.... how many did I pick anyway?"

"170 plushies." G sets them all on the counter, some roll off back tot he floor. The cashier looks at the pile a little concerned.

"It isn't that much!" You exclaim looking over the pile.

"I counted. Almost lost coun'at 30. I didn't even know they made half these pokemon inta plushies." He picks some up. "Ya know that is like 20 more than the original 151.. right?" He looks at you as you look at the floor shyly. "I-I may have gone.. overboard." You confess as he helps bag the plushies. "Just a'lil." He snickers. Stitch lays down hiding a Alolan Vulpix plush till you reach down and hand it to G, Stitch whines wanting to keep it for himself, G has it scanned and he hands it to the pupper who gently takes it into his mouth holding it carefully by the plushies back, his tail wags happily as he waits for you two to finish.

Once everything was scanned and bagged, G paid, he kept you from seeing the amount by turning your head around and spinning your around in the aisle till the number vanishes and he starts lifting the bags one by one and in a blink he teleports them all tot he hotel room.

"They're going in the babies room." He puts his arm around you as you both walk out.

"I figured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my dumbass went full writers mode last month and wrote the hole fucking trip in one go, I am trying to divide it up where I think is appropriate and not so rushed or off pace. So this is more small filler, next is the dinner with Bratty and Catty than the man event we all waiting for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah God I feel fat." You mutter walking out of the room in your dinning attire.

"Babe, ya'ain even showin yet." G snickers doing up his tie. He was in a nice gray button up, the first 2 buttons undone, cuffs folded in neatly, and black jeans all made with a nice sleek black tie.

You however where in a nice flowy sundress of sorts, it was off the shoulder so you through the nice brown sweater you had gotten over it, kinda making the dress look more like just a skirt, black leggings underneath and your sandals. You brushed your hair and put it up nicely to stay out of your face.

G walks over to you and hugs you from behind as you brush out the sweater a little. "Well what do I'ave here?" He purrs into your ear.

"A pregnant, hungry human." You muse, Stitch barks in agreement to the hunger.

"A tiny, adorable pregnant hungry human." He coos and kisses your cheek before pulling away. "And a hungry dog." He pets Stitch who sat nearby.

"Exactly so lets go meet with Bratty and Catty." You leash Stitch who wags his tail and follows you both out.

The two picked a pet friendly restaurant they had found so you could bring the precious boy. "Gladly I am starved."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"...and that is like why G is no longer allowed at Minx's Lusty Apparel  shop!" Bratty laughed with Catty. You couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up as you looked over at the skeleton who was flushed bright red trying to hide his face but the holes in his palms were not helping.

"G h-how did you not know thongs are not slingshots!?" You giggle softly.

"How was I suppose to know, I was drunk!" He screeches still fully flushed as the other two girls laugh.

"Of course you were." You snicker petting Stitches head, his tail bonked into the table let lightly as he rests his chin in your lap. 

"Ok ok enough the foods here." G growls out as the waiter comes back with your food.

You stop the laughter and wait, thanking the waiter once the food is placed down and start to eat. You had gotten some beef ramen, how plain. But you did plan to steal a few bites off Gs' tonkatsu, normally you didn't like pork but it smells so good and the crispy breading looked amazing.  Cattty had various fish sushi and Bratty had a few different other sea creatures like shrimp and lobster on her plate. 

You took your time to eat as you listened to their stories of the underground. Stealing a bite of Gs' from time to time, he caught you once and he took some noodles as retaliation. He was also feeding Stitch a few pieces of his tonkatsu being mindful not to over do it. 

"So G I like noticed no ring on your mates finger, or like a mark." Catty looks over smugly, G nearly chokes on his drink he does a cut across his throat like motion to stop Catty, but Bratty shares the same look.

You look over curiously. 

"So like ya gonna mate/marry or nooooot?" Catty stares at the skeleton G kept doing the motion till he caught you eyes on him and he stiffened and stopped. He does a nervous cough and takes another sip of his tea. "So Catty how's ya Aunt doin?" G asks nervously .

"Nuh huh you are not getting out of this! Explain." Catty halts his topic change.

"Yeeah if she is your soul mate wouldn't you wanna mark her up as quick as possible?" Bratty crossed her arms looking at him same with Catty.

G starts to sweat a bit and adjusts the collar on his shirt. "U-Uh y-yeah... I will.... BATHROOM!" He suddenly teleports off.

You blink in shock before rolling your eyes with a sigh.

"He is a tough ass but with something like that... gets all shy." You pet Stitch before going back to eating with the others.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When G did come back you all had finished and paid taking your leave. Bratty and Catty left he subject for another day as much as they wanted to pester him.

"Well you two have fun, like be safe on your way back!" Catty hugs you gently, Bratty nods. "Like we need to hang out again before you like leave ok?"

"Yeah. We still have a while though. We'll let you know." You smile and wave as they leave. Even Stitch barks at them as a goodbye before following you and G.

A shiver runs up your body G quickly puts his arm around you. "Don't freeze on me doll." He snickers pulling you close to him.

"I'll try but no promises."

"I should just teleport us I suppose." He hums. 

"Nooo remember I threw up last time." You whine trying to get away before he does. He pulls you back.

"Ok ok, I won't. It was just some morning sickness.

"G it was 6 when you teleported us back to the hotel room!" You laugh as he squeezes you to him.

"Yeah but you humans are complicated might have just been a late thing." He shrugs.

"G that is not how that works." He pulls on your hair a bit with a hum.

"I'm sure I am an expert at humans now, I know that is what it was."

"G no." You snort and shove him a bit before turning to him. "So, why did ya get all shy back there?"

He pauses and looks at you before flushing lightly and walks past you a few feet.

"No no no!" You grip his wrist and tug him back. "No pussy footin around. Tell me." You look up at him he meets your gaze for a split second before looking away again.

"N-No reason." He stutters. 

"I call lies." You walk around him giving him a stern look, he refuses to look at you so you tug his head down forcing him to see you.

His pinpricks shrink a bit before he sighs, putting his hands over yours.

"The whole... reason fer this trip..." He mutters.

You blink up at him confused.

"Was so I could.. technically ask you to marry me... and just.. It's complicated." He clears his throat out of nervousness. 

"Marriage?" You tilt your head blinking a couple times before an audible squeak was heard from you. "G!" You pull your hands away and covers your face in embarrassment. G watched you before chuckling.

"Now who's shy?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"G-ehehhehe stoooop!" You laugh as you were being walked into the hotel room by the skeleton, Stitch trotted in after and the door closed behind him. 

Said skeleton was nuzzling into your neck with a purr and a smirk making you laugh at how ticklish it was.

"Sorry doll, can't help it." He coos before heading to the bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"A-Are you sure? I-I mean... I-I just... um.." You stutter, walking back to the hotel with G, you two had taken a boat to the island and had just gotten off a few minutes ago.

He put his arm around you as you two walked.

"Do I need ta explain it ta you again?" He chuckles as you nod slowly.

"Alright listen to me doll cause I really don't want to explain this a third time to ya." He pats you shoulder as he explains.

"Monster marriage is vastly different from humans, humans marry physically, monsters marry on'a literal spiritual level with ther souls an'then soul bond. Now since ya 'pregnant a soul bond his highly recommended to help the child since it is half monster, it needs ta feed off my magic. Normally monsters soul bond long before they decide to have a kid, but we don't like doing this traditionally now do we." He snickers.

"S-So we need to soul bond for the kid.. then we can do the human marriage?" You mumble out.

"If you you want. I will be happy with just the bond but if you want to go through another marriage."

"No!" You shout before covering your mouth shyly, he stares down at you with a raise bonebrow.

"I-I mean I will be fine with that too. I r-really don't want another wedding...." You confess. 

"Fine with me." He kisses your forehead before scooping you up forcing a squeak from you, you had dropped Sttichs' leash but he was quick to catch it and head to the ferry that would take you both back to the hotel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How'bout a bath to relax and get ya clean." He sets you on your feet and undoes Stitchs' leash, he trots off to the living room and lays on the couch for a nap, he trusted G enough to take a break from his duty, he knew you were safe.

"Sounds nice." You mutter taking off your sweater before grabbing some clean clothes and setting them by the bed, you figured you weren't going to be getting dressed as soon as you get out of the bath so you left them there when you were free and able. 

G had vanished into the bathroom when you were getting your clothes and as soon as you turn around to head in he pops back out to come and get you. 

"Ready?" He asks opening the door for you. You nod and walk in only to gasp at the sight, he was only in there for 5 minutes at most and he managed to light some candles, dim the light and set a fucking mood for this bath, and were those bubbles in the tub?

He closes the door behind you two and gently takes your hand, leading you to the shower to wash off before taking the relaxing bath.

He stands behind you kissing down your neck as he strips you slowly, watching to make sure you don't get uncomfortable, he leaves kisses over every part that he strips bare. He drops your clothes into a pile by the door once you are fully bare to him, he holds your hips lightly nipping at your neck before pulling away. 

"Go ahead and get in the shower dove." He starts to strip as you start the shower and step in let the hot water wash over your body. You soak your hair watching him strip from your perivale vision. He steps in once done and grabs some soap starting to clean down your back, you let out a shiver at the touch but melt into it instantly. 

You two took turns washing the other till it ended in a make out session, blame him.

He had you pressed into the wall holding your hips against his as he played with your tongue, hard bone pressed into your blush skin, his hands panned the flesh of your hips up to your stomach where he left it there before wrapping them along your back pulling your closer.

You let out a soft moan as you felt him harden against you, he growled in reply before pulling away to lap at your neck, before pulling away shutting off the shower and walked you over to the bath. He lets you get in first then he gets in behind you, pulling you to him, you rests against him in the warm water. He rubs down your arms in a soothing motion before kissing below your ear.

"Ready doll?" He mumbles, as if speaking louder would ruin the atmosphere he built up.

"W-What exactly are you going to do again?" You ask taking one of his hands a bit shyly.

"I'm just gonna do this the simple way, maybe lata' we can do the more, sexual one." He smirks as you flush at the idea. before rubbing up your side.

"Just relax, I need you to trust me, fully. No doubt, ya need to 100% trust me." His hand stops just above your chest and lingers there. You try to calm your beatin heart, slow deep breathes before nodding.

You did trust him, far more than Andy, you wanted to stay with him you wanted to have a family with him, starting with the child growing inside you already and maybe a few more down the line. 

Even though you still had doubts about being a good mom, even though you were terrified to have a kid you knew if G was there it would be much, much better.

He kisses your cheek one final time before his hand glows yellow, he moves it away from your chest and a tight feeling hits, you gasp and jerk away a bit he coos.

"Easy doll, I got ya, 'M right here." He rubs your hip with his other hand and moves it away again.

The feeling tightens, it didn't hurt, but it was very, very odd, your body didn't know what was going on and your brain couldn't quiet figure out what the feeling was either so it wasn't in a panic but it certainly didn't know what exactly to feel.

Then all of a sudden there was a pop like feeling and a glow over took your face.

G cursed under his breath at the sight.

Hovering over his hand was a bright purple heart, cracks lined the underside of it, it gave a weak pulse of sorts as some red ribbons floated inside too.

"W-What?" You blink in shock.

"That my dear sweet, is your soul." G purred softly looking it over.

"It is all tha you are as a'person, everythin, ya memories, ya life as a whole. Ya emotions, all in this gorgeous soul of yours." He explained. 

"T-Thats mine? M-My soul?" You move to touch it but he gently stops you.

"Easy dove, there is more to it but I don't want to explain it all, lets just get to the fun part." He lets the soul hover on its own a while before you feel him move away but once he comes back there is another, much smaller one hovering above his hand and  it is upside down and white.

"This is mine love, monsters have much smaller ones, but it is the same as yours. I.. I am trusting you with it, monsters hold their souls with a high, high sacred regard, a monster showing theirs to another person is much more intimate than a wedding ring, or marriage." He moved and cupped your hand in his but palm up and he moved the soul to hover above it.

It had a nice warm feeling about it.

So this was G as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Sorry it's been long, I am trying to pump out these chapters but the whole one is so long finding where I can properly cut it off is a bit of a challenge. But we are right outside the door of the smutty smut we have all been waiting for.
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

"S-So... what exactly do we do?" You asked softly looking over the two souls in front of you.

"Tha simplest thing. We're gonna gently press them together." He murmurs behind you. 

"That easy huh?" You hold back your giggle, that something so intimate was just pressing to things together.

Completely forgetting the fact the two little things were your very existence.

"Yes, but ya gonna feel weird." He kisses your temple, his sockets never once left the sight of your soul.

"How?"

He just shrugs "I am told it is.. very stimulating. You see things from the person you are bonding with, their memories. Their emotions about everything. For a brief moment you two are one and can't tell where you end and the other begins." He says softly.

You blink then stiffen as his words settle.

If that is all true... he'll see everything... He'll feel everything!

"W-Wait what!?" You choke out already tearing up at the shear fact he will know everything about you, no secrets.

"Easy love, I know that is scary. I will know everything, you will know everything about me. It's.. a little overwhelming. But we have to," He moves his free hand to rub your stomach. "For the kid. It needs my magic and this is the fastest way for it to get it." 

You melt under his touch and slowly start to calm down with a sigh.

"Ok... I-I am just worried... you'll see how bad Andy was...." You frown.

"I already know how bad he was." He kisses your temple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-chan here, I am so sorry I won't be able to get the full chapter out today like I had planned for valentines, some stuff has come up but I did want to put a little tease I suppose you could call it since it has been so long! Again so sorry, I should be able to get it up tomorrow. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format for this chapter is slightly different. You are going to see your things through Gs POV as he sees your life, then the bolder parts are you seeing his. Anything in bold is Gs thoughts, anything in italics is yours.
> 
> If you see this.
> 
> Than this, this is Gs thoughts.
> 
> //
> 
> If you see this.
> 
> Than this, it is your thoughts.

 

 

_"Darling it doesn't matter what you look like. They will love you for you and not care." A women speaks, it was blurry, her face hidden by bangs but you don't feel in danger.... she feels familiar yet you never met this women before. You were small, sitting on her lap as she told you how it is to find ones soulmate through the red line of fate that came up since monsters surfaced._

**_~~Why does this matter?~~ _ **

_"I know I was worried about your father not liking me when I met him. He was so handsome, I was so shy. But he came up to me, asked me out and a few years later we got married and then you came. The happiest days of my life. So don't worry, the more you think about it, the more you self doubt and anxiety will control you over it."_

_._

_._

_._

_"I found them!" Your friend shouts in surprise, you were only in middle school and they already claimed to have their line of fate showing up. One by one your friends were finding their soulmates, even though they are so young. It's only been 4 years. Why is it taking you so long? Why are you so different? Will you even find yours?_

**_~~Why are you doubting?~~ _ **

_._

_._

_._

_High school comes around and you date, but it never lasts long. They always leave you a few days before saying it wasn't worth it, you weren't worth it, you were to fat. You would go home crying to your parents and they always reminded you that your soulmate will love you no matter what, just wait._

~~**_I'll kill them. How dare they waste your time like that! You are worth it!_ ** ~~

.

.

.

_As and adult you focused on school. Giving up on dating and not bothering with relationship. Though you did still hope to find the one you belong with you were to focused on graduating. You didn't even have any idea as to what you were in for, just a basic diploma from college you guessed. You were currently working on a masters for history then after you planned for one in creative writings._

**_A loner just like me, huh?_ **

_._

_._

_._

_"I don't want ya."_

_Your heart dropped at those words, nothing but the feeling of rejection, your very soul shook in sorrow and cried out in agony at the rejection. You had finally found them, your soulmate and they rejected you the second they saw you._

_You should have known your parents lied! You felt panic settle as you watched him leave, you'd never see him again... he was leaving and you'll never be happy!_

_You walked back to work, eyes dull and tears leaking down your face, you asked for the rest of the day off and when you explained your boss agreed._

_After that you stays at home for weeks in pain. Your chest tight and soul pulsing in pain. You could barely move to do chores around your house. you just laid there in bed wondering why you weren't worth anyone time._

**_I really fucked up... I'm so sorry dove._ **

 

~~~~~

 

_The nerves you felt as you looked yourself over in the mirror at your dress, was a lot._

_You didn't look bad. You actually thought you looked rather beautiful, you hair braided up with a few nice pins with flowers on them. You were so nervous about this._

_You.. loved Andy. To some extent. He was the only one who wanted you now. The only one who cared for you. You sigh to relax yourself and finally face your mother. She smiles at you and walks you to your father who will be walking you through the aisle. to your soon to be husband._

**_Dove don't! Please._ **

.

.

.

_The party was fun. Though most of your friends were passed out drunk. You were cleaning up the kitchen, Andy had gotten a little drunk to, he was flirting you up as you cleaned, telling you how you how he is married but he wouldn't mind fucking your brains out as long as you didn't tell his wife. (aka. you.) You giggle like a school girl at his flirts._

_Then he gets a little handsy with you. Your monthly was due to start and your hips were already sore and stomach cramping just a bit and you weren't in the mood. So you let him down gently. Telling him maybe tomorrow, or after you stop._

_He gets a angry. Pissy really. Saying how you should be happy someone would flirt with you._

_Mindful that he is still drunk you ignore that and reject him again._

_Next thing you knew you were on the floor cupping your check with teary vision looking up at him, you choked on a sob as he shouts at you, telling you how stupid you are to reject someone, how you should be grateful someone even to the time to look your way and how much of a nasty cow you are. You sobbed quietly to yourself as he goes up stairs._

_**That was it huh... the first time. I should have killed him when I had the chance.** _

_._

_._

_._

 

_~~~~~_

 

_It got worse. The hitting escalating to full on punches and kicks. Sometimes even throwing things at you._

_It was so bad you would flinch the second you heard the door be unlocked when he came home._

_You did your best to make great dinners he would like, the moment you found out he calms down a little at great food you used that to your advantage to lesson the abuse._

_After that is when you got your garden going, a thing to keep you busy when home alone since he stopped letting you go out to work. Claiming he can care for you both. Which he could, but you loved working. You missed it._

_So the garden was the only thing you had that you truly cared for. It calmed you, relaxed you and made you happy._

_._

_._

_._

_Every memory that flooded his mind was a blur at that point but he could make it out. You emotions through everything after he showed up again. He felt how in love you were an dhow panicked you were with Andy, everything. The day he asked you to help him around town, how happy you were when you got koi but how anxious it made you._

_You already knew you were gonna be yelled at._

_But you didn't care._

_._

_._

_._

_The date night you had with Andy and he got in the way was the best. You were beaming with joy as you talked with Chara. They way you laughed at the idiots jokes._

_But that night he saw Andy force his way with you and how he left you there, he felt how disgusting you felt, how lonely you were._

~~_He hated that feeling._ ~~

 

💜💜💜💜💜💜

_**You watched as a younger G carried a baby bones Papyrus in a raggy blanket that for sure wasn't keeping him warm. He walked through a snowy area, some other monsters were watching him as he made his way to a store?** _

_**He entered and walked to the counter the bunny monster greets him then frowns seeing him and the baby.**   
_

_**"Oh darlin you must be cold." She hands him what appears to be a cinnamon roll he takes it with a thanks and eats it.**   
_

_**"Tell ya what. I'll let ya stay in my extra room for free till ya can get on ya feet."**   
_

_**He looks at her, as if trying to judge if she was being serious.**   
_

_**"No tha's fine... just need'a somethin fo him to eat." He gestures to Papyrus. She frowns again. "Please let me help you. This town isn't much, but the monsters her are kind. You'll be safe here." She stats.**   
_

_**He stares before caving and nods with a soft ok.** _

_****G never said anything about this.._

_._

_._

_._

**_The next thing you see is G working at the hotel cleaning rooms and floors as payment for staying, he was so closed off from others keeping to himself.  He had so many walls up that no monster would get through to him._ **

**_When his shift ended he asked the bunny if she could watch his brother till he got back, She smiled and nodded. You think the only reason he let her was because she was a mother. He seemed very protective otherwise._ **

**_G left the hotel and walks through the woods relaxing._ **

**_It gets late._ **

**_He ends up at a bar in the town called Grillbys._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"A house?" G raised a brow at the fire elemental confused._ **

**_He nods and walks out from the bar gesturing him to follow, the bar was just about to close for the night, they were the only monsters left._ **

**_They walk outside and take a left, walking a few feet till they are outside a two story cabin._ **

_**"This place was left untouched by the original owner, no one lives here, and no one has ever really claimed it. It is empty, two rooms a full working kitchen. I can make some arrangements and get some furniture, but you can always check the dump, humans drop stuff down all the time, most of it nice." He shrugs.** _

_**"Is it.. locked?" G asks walking to the door.** _

_**You felt how anxious he was, but how... happy he was?** _

_**He seemed to be eager to have a house to have Papyrus live in.** _

_**"No. But you can have a key made in the capital."** _

_**G opens the door and walks in, followed by Grillby.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**You watched as Papyrus grew and G worked his ass off for food and clothes. Doing odd jobs around the underground, Sometimes in the capital sometimes in Waterfall or Snowdin. Till he landed a job in Hotland as a lab assistant for a few years as Papyrus was at daycare.** _

_**A few years later he gets a spark to join the royal guard and G helps him, he gets to train with the leader of the guard and G goes back to work, but gets lazier about it.** _

_**Taking up sentry post work after Papyrus starts his training and is dead set on capturing a human to free the monsters.** _

_**.** _

**.  
**

**.**

_**You see it all. The runs, the resets?** _

_**Confused and worried you watch as Frisk goes through the underground friending and freeing monsters.** _

_**A few years then a reset** _

_**This time they go around sometimes killing.** _

_**Sometimes not.** _

_**Then they leave them down there.** _

_**Leave the monsters in the underground after killing their king.** _

_Why?_

**Then it would reset and they would repeat.**

**It went on for so long you lost count. So did G.**

**He was the only one that ever remembered them. When Frisk was herself he would chill with her and follow her sometimes, even flirt.**

**You could tell he was growing feelings.**

**They were in the same boat, the only ones that knew about the resets. Though sometimes he'd get pissed at them for resetting, and murdering. But when they were on a pacifist run he let it slide.**

**You could feel his emotions towards her, and you did get a bit jealous about it. But you also understood why.**

~~~~**.**

**.**

**.**

**You see the final run. Frisk frees them, after falling in love with Papyrus. She had taken to living underground for a few years, bored with the surface. She lived with Toriel but would often visit the skelebros on a daily bases. Spending her time with both, G was unaware but you could see it.**

**The way she looked at the younger brother.**

**How they always had fun and joked.**

**Cuddled with G was in his room. They hid it from him.**

**Frisk hid it from him.**

******.**

**.**

**.**

**The last memories you see is him getting heartbroken and finding out about Frisk and his bro, and him moving. Where he meets you, you get a taste of how he felt about you.**

**He had fallen so hard for you but rejected you.**

**He took his anger about Frisk out on you.**

_What a dick move._

 

💜💜💜💜💜💜

 

You blink awake with a groan, your body twitched as you felt something rub across your forehead. "Easy dove..." You hear blinking away the blur as you are met with your skeletones handsome face.

"Ya feel ok?" He asks watching you. You nod, not trusting your voice.

"Good." He kisses your forehead. Before trailing down your neck, you looked around you a little and noticed your souls were still out but drifting apart, back to their owners.

"We don't have to talk about it right now. Just rest dove." He murmbered.

You felt so relaxed right now even after seeing that. You nodded with a weak hum and rest against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, you see a service dog, do not touch, do not talk to. It has a job and you distracting it, can have major consequences to the owner.


End file.
